1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to microlenses and microlens arrays and methods of forming microlenses and microlens arrays.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Microlenses have been fabricated using a number of different methods in the past including planar ion-exchange, photoresist and plastic flow, microjet printing, reactive ion etching and laser ablation. However, while many of these techniques may produce acceptable microlenses, these prior methods frequently use non-standard processes and are not easily integrated into the manufacturing of optoelectronic devices.